


your morning dose of sugar

by Iridian_Blue



Series: The Life and Times of Iridian Atlas [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridian_Blue/pseuds/Iridian_Blue
Summary: Lucifer doesn't want to get up. Iridian annoys him awake.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: The Life and Times of Iridian Atlas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	your morning dose of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I banged this out in 20 minutes just take it

“Lucifer.”

...Nothing.

“ _Lucifer._ ”

...Still nothing.

“Lucifer, _wake up._ ”

The mound of blankets move, and Lucifer’s floofy black bedhead peeks out from under the comforter. Iridian sees him blink some sleep out of his eyes, then his gaze flicks up to them...

...and then he _growls_ as he rolls over and buries himself back under the covers.

“Are you _shitting_ me,” Iridian says to the restored blanket lump. It doesn’t respond.

_Well fine,_ they think. _If you’re going to play it like that..._

Summoning all the sweetness they could muster, Iridian sings-songs to the lump. “Luuuucifer...~”

No reaction.

“Luuuuuci. Lulu. Sweetheart.”

The lump starts to squirm.

“Darling. Sweetie bear. Honey bunny. Pumpkindoodle— ”

This time the comforter is flung away, Lucifer sitting up and fixing Iridian with a glare that screams _murder_. It would’ve been intimidating, even with the bedhead... if he wasn’t blushing up to his ears and down to his neck.

“Will you _stop_.”

Iridian leans over and gives him a peck on the cheek. “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come yell at me on tumblr](https://planetette.tumblr.com)


End file.
